GlaxoSmithKline
' GlaxoSmithKline plc' (GSK) è un società britannica operante nel settore farmaceutico, biologico, e sanitario. GlaxoSmithKline è una società di ricerca con un vasto portafoglio di prodotti farmaceutici che comprendono antiinfettivi del sistema nervoso centrale (SNC), respiratorio, gastrointestinale/metabolico, oncologico e vaccini. Inoltre ha molti prodotti per l'igiene del consumatore tra cui prodotti per l'igiene orale, bevande nutrizionali e medicinali da banco. È presente in 37 nazioni ed in Italia possiede una sede a San Polo di Torrile, vicino a Parma. A Verona la Glaxo nasce il 30 marzo 1932 con il nome di Società anonima italiana Nathan Bompiani, antesignana dell'odierna GlaxoSmithKline; dall'anno 2010 il centro ricerche di Verona è condiviso con AptuitGSK.it. L'Italia è stato il primo insediamento estero dell'azienda che presto prenderà il nome Glaxo, dal greco "Galaktos", a simboleggiare uno dei suoi primi prodotti: il latte in polvere. L'organizzazione del Gruppo Multinazionale GlaxoSmithKline (GSK) è una multinazionale farmaceutica, basata sulla ricerca, nata nel dicembre 2000 dalla fusione di Glaxo Wellcome ("GW") e SmithKline Beecham ("SB"). Con oltre 100 000 dipendenti, un fatturato di oltre 34 miliardi di euro e una quota di mercato del 6 per cento, il gruppo, inteso come multinazionale (casa madre e compagnie locali) si colloca al secondo posto nel mondo, dopo il gruppo Pfizer. La Ricerca e Sviluppo ("R&D") può contare su oltre 15 000 ricercatori che operano in Centri ricerca dislocati in vari paesi tra cui: Belgio, Cina, Croazia, Ungheria, Francia, Giappone, Italia, Regno Unito, Spagna e Stati UnitiGSK.it. Nell'aprile 2009 GSK e Pfeizer hanno comunicato d'aver raggiunto un accordo tale per cui verrà creata una controllata (da GSK per l'85 % del capitale; da Pfeizer per il 15 %) che unisca le sinergie dei due gruppi nel campo delle molecole antivirali ed - in particolare - della terapia antiretrovirale e dell'AIDS. La società, che riunirà l'area antivirale di GSK e di Pfeizer, prenderà il nome di "VIIV". L'organizzazione in Italia Presente in Italia dal 1932 è ai vertici del mercato nazionale, con un fatturato di 1,3 miliardi di euro nel 2012 e un’ampia offerta di farmaci e vaccini per le malattie di maggior interesse epidemiologico e sociale. Attualmente l’azienda occupa circa 2000 persone le cui attività coprono l’intero ciclo industriale, dalla ricerca clinica alla produzione e commercializzazione di farmaci, oltre all’informazione scientifica e alla farmacovigilanza. Nel campus scaligero ha sede anche uno dei due stabilimenti produttivi del Gruppo, dedicato alla produzione mondiale di antibiotici sterili, mentre il sito di San Polo di Torrile (PR) si occupa dello sviluppo di nuovi prodotti in forma sterile e della produzione di vaccini e di liquidi e liofilizzati sterili a livello mondiale. Dal 2013 inoltre il sito parmense produce per tutto il mondo un nuovo trattamento per il lupus eritematoso sistemico, malattia altamente invalidante che colpisce prevalentemente le donne. I due siti produttivi servono oltre 120 mercati, inclusi India, Cina e Giappone e hanno ottenuto la certificazione FDA per esportare negli Stati Uniti. A Baranzate (MI) sono concentrate le attività relative ai prodotti da banco e di largo consumo che vantano una posizione di mercato di vertice nel settore dell’igiene orale. Numerosi sono i farmaci e i vaccini che GSK mette a disposizione di medici e pazienti in diverse aree terapeutiche: respiratorio, oncologia ed ematologia, vaccini, cardiovascolare, metabolico, neuroscienze, immuno-infiammatorio, malattie infettive, urologia e dermatologia (attraverso Stiefel Laboratories Srl, la Business Unit specializzata in dermatologia entrata a far parte di GlaxoSmithKline nel 2009). Attraverso ViiV Healthcare vengono inoltre offerti farmaci con innovativi meccanismi d’azione per il trattamento dell’infezione da virus HIV/AIDS. La vocazione scientifica del gruppo è testimoniata dai ben cinque premi Nobel fra i propri scienziati dal 1936 al 19882. Dalla data di fondazione della compagnia locale italiana, la crescita industriale è stata continua, eccezion fatta per il periodo della Seconda guerra mondiale, quando lo stabilimento di Verona venne nazionalizzato (1940 - 1946). Gli anni successivi furono caratterizzati, in Italia ed all'estero, da una costante crescita e diversificazione delle aree terapeutiche d'interesse e dall'integrazione con altre realtà imprenditoriali fondate sulla ricerca fino al 2000, quando la fusione fra Glaxo Wellcome e SmithKline Beecham crea l'attuale GSK, la seconda multinazionale farmaceutica al mondo, con oltre 100 000 dipendenti di cui circa 15 000 ricercatori. Le tappe che hanno condotto alla nascita dell'attuale multinazionale Nel 1715 il farmacista Silvanus Bevan apre a Londra la farmacia di Plought Court, antesignana di Allen & Hanburys Ltd., che confluirà dopo la seconda guerra mondiale nella Glaxo. Nel 1830 John K. Smith apre a Filadelfia, Stati Uniti, la farmacia antesignana della John K. Smith & Co. Nel 1835 nasce in Gran Bretagna il fondatore della futura Glaxo, Joseph Edward Nathan. Nel 1840 il farmacista britannico Thomas Beecham apre la sua farmacia a Wigan. Nel 1841 John K. Smith associa il fratello minore George Smith e registra la società John K. Smith & Co. Nel 1842 Thomas Beecham commercia un lassativo in pillole che ottiene un notevole successo commerciale, le Beecham's Pills. Nel 1843 viene fondata la Cooper McDougall & Robertson Ltd. che produce medicamenti per i veterinari. Nel 1846 nasce negli Stati Uniti Silas M. Borroughs, uno dei fondatori della futura Wellcome. Nel 1847, l'8 maggio, vengono brevettate a Liverpool le Beecham's Pills. Nel 1853 Joseph Edward Nathan si trasferisce a Wellington, in Nuova Zelanda dove apre un'attività commerciale. Nello stesso anno, negli stati Uniti nasce uno dei cofondatori della Wellcome, Henry S. Wellcome. Nel 1859 a St Helens, nella contea del Lancashire, Gran Bretagna, Thomas Beecham fonda la prima fabbrica al mondo destinata esclusivamente alla produzione di farmaci. Nel 1861 Joseph Edward Nathan associa il cognato ed ingrandisce la sua società di commercio. Nel 1865, al termine della Guerra di Secessione, la John K. Smith & Co. assume - in qualità di contabile - Mahlon Kline, che, prima come venditore, poi come addetto al marketing, acquisisce innumerevoli clienti. Nel 1866 il più vecchio dei figli di Thomas Beecham, Joseph Beecham assume il controllo della società paterna e la espande. Nel 1873, a Wellington, in Nuova Zelanda, il britannico Joseph Edward Nathan, ivi emigrato, si mette in società col cognato e fonda la Joseph Nathan & Co., una società d'intermediazione commerciale da cui si svilupperà la futura Glaxo. Nel 1875 Mahlon Kline diviene azionista e la John K. Smith & Co. muta il proprio nome in Smith, Kline & Co. Nel 1876 viene aperto il primo ufficio londinese della Joseph Nathan & Co. Nel 1880 a Londra, gli statunitensi Silas M. Borroughs ed Henry S. Wellcome fondano la società Borroughs Wellcome Co. ("BW"). Nel 1884 la Borroughs Wellcome Co. lancia le sue pasticche col marchio "Tabloid". Nel 1885 apre la succursale della fabbrica di Beecham a New York. Nel 1889 la Borroughs Wellcome Co. apre lo stabilimento inglese di Dartford. Nel 1893 in Gran Bretagna viene formalmente registrata la società Allen & Hanburys Ltd. Nel 1894 nascono i BW Laboratories negli Stati Uniti che producono il primo vaccino contro la difterite. Nel 1895 Thomas Beecham si ritira dagli affari mentre il figlio apre altri uffici commerciali in molti stati esteri. Nello stesso anno muore uno dei fondatori della Wellcome, Silas M. Borroughs. Nel 1899 viene registrata anche in Gran Bretagna la Joseph Nathan & Co. Nel 1902 nascono i Wellcome Tropical Research Laboratories. Nel 1904 i Wellcome Tropical Research Laboratories assumono Henry Dale uno dei piopnieri della neurochimica e della fisiologia della trasmissione neuronale. Nello stesso anno, Joseph Edward Nathan lancia il latte in polvere. Nel 1906 i Wellcome Tropical Research Laboratories aprono la sede a New York. Contemporaneamente Joseph Edward Nathan commercializza per la prima volta il latte in polvere col marchio "Glaxo". Nel 1908 la Joseph Nathan & Co. apre a Londra il Glaxo Department e pubblica il suo primo "Glaxo Baby Book" ("Libro Glaxo per l'infanzia"). Nel 1912 Muore Joseph Edward Nathan ed i figli prendono il timone dell'azienda. Tra il 1914 ed il 1918 imperversa la prima guerra mondiale e tutte le future case farmaceutiche che confluiranno in GSK producono disinfettanti, farmaci e medicamenti per i combattenti e latte in polvere per i bambini. Nel 1919 Alex C. Maclean fonda la Macleans Ltd. Nello stesso anno, Mahlon Kline inizia la campagna d'invio di saggi medici gratuiti a tutti i medici statunitensi, mentre a Londra apre il primo Glaxo Laboratory. Nel 1924 nasce la Wellcome Foundation Ltd. Il Glaxo Laboratory lancia il suo primo farmaco a base di Vitamina D. Nel 1926 vengono lanciate le Beecham's Powders. Nel 1927 i BW Laboratories sviluppano nuovi vaccini antidifterici. Nel 1929 la SKF Co. è ribattezzata "SKF Laboratory" che si occupa unicamente di ricerca. Nel 1930, Sydney Smith, un ricercatore dei BW Laboratories, isola la molecola della digossina da una mistura di glicosidi cardiotossici della pianta "Digitale lanata", tuttora utilizzati per il trattamento dello scompenso cardiaco. Nel 1932 nasce la prima consociata estera del gruppo Joseph Nathan & Co. A fine Marzo, viene aperta a Verona la Società Anonima Italiana Nathan - Bompiani, che, nel 1936 prenderà il nome di "Società Anonima Italiana Laboratori Glaxo". Per tutta la durata della Seconda guerra mondiale verrà nazionalizzata dal governo fascista (1940 - 1946). La sede originaria della consociata era vicino a Porta Palio (in Via Filopanti angolo via Settembrini, sede oggigiorno occupata dalla CGIL. Nel 1967 si trasferirà nella sua attuale collocazione nel quartiere di Borgo Roma. Nel 1935 apre a Greenford, vicino a Londra, apre la Glaxo Laboratories Ltd. Nel 1936 muore Sir Henry Wellcome e da allora la Wellcome Fundation diventa una fondazione benefica, l'attuale Wellcome Trust, impegnata nella promozione della ricerca medica britannica. Nel 1938 la Beecham acquisisce sia la Mcleans Ltd, che la Eno's Ltd., aggiungendo alla propria linea di prodotti pure il dentifricio "Mcleans", che la bevanda "Lucozade". Contemporaneamente, nei BW Laboratories viene isolato il primo alcaloide tossico puro del curaro, un vegetale amazzonico. Nel 1939 la Beecham acquisisce anche la Country Perfumery Co. Ltd. che produce una lozione per capelli per uomo, la "Brylcrem". Nel 1940 il marchio "Ostermilk" sostituisce lo storico marchio "Glaxo" per i prodotti a base di latte in polvere. Nel medesimo anno, i BW Laboratories commercializzano un derivato dell'alcaloide del curaro, la tubocurarina, che viene lanciata quale capostipite dei miorillassanti ad uso chirurgico. Nel 1942 Glaxo produce i primi vaccini. Nel 1943 nascono i Beecham Research Laboratories, votati esclusivamente alla ricerca farmaceutica di base. Nel 1945 nasce la Beecham Group Ltd. che incorpora la Beecham Pills Ltd., la Beecham Estates Ltd. ed i Beecham Research Laboratories. Nel 1946 avviene un cambio al vertice della Joseph Nathan & Co., dove Alec Nathan cede la guida della società a Sir Harry Jephcott. Nel 1947 Glaxo produce le prime cefalosporine. Nello stesso anno i Beecham Laboratories aprono la sede di Brockam Park nella contea inglese del Surrey ed i Glaxo Laboratories Ltd. incorporano lo storico marchio Joseph Nathan & Co. Nel 1948 viene ristrutturata completamente la sede Glaxo di Verona. I Beecham Laboratories di Brockam Park lanciano la polimixina. I Glaxo Laboratories si quotano ufficialmente alla borsa valori di Londra ed isolano la Vitamina B12e la streptomicina. Nel 1949 i Glaxo Laboratories isolano la L-Tirosina. Nel 1950 i Glaxo Laboratories isolano tutta una serie di corticosteroidi. I BW Laboratories scoprono l'antiemetico ciclizina e due analgesici. Nel 1952 i BW Laboratories scoprono l'antimalarico pirimetamina, utilizzato nella Guerra di Corea per il trattamento della malaria. Nel 1953 i BW Laboratories scoprono il primo antileucemico, la mercaptopurina, iniziando l'era della chemioterapia antineoplastica. Nel 1956 i Glaxo Laboratories lanciano il BCG liofilizzato per la prevenzione della tubercolosi. Nel 1958 i BW Laboratories lanciano una gamma di prodotti contro il raffreddore allergico e per il trattamento delle allergie, basata sulla triade triptolidina - pseudoefedrina - paracetamolo. Nel frattempo Glaxo Laboratories acquisisce Allen & Hanburys Ltd. Nel 1959 Wellcome Fundation acquisisce Cooper McDougall & Robertson Ltd. Nel 1960 SKF lancia un rimedio per il raffreddore a base di paracetamolo utilizzando la capsula "Spansule" a rilascio prolungato di principio attivo. Nel 1961 BW Laboratories producono un vaccino orale contro la poliomielite, avviando la campagna vaccinale di massa contro questa patologia infettiva. Nel 1962 SKF entra nel settore veterinario con l'acquisizione di Norden Laboratories. BW Laboratories lancia l'azatioprina, il primo farmaco antirigetto nel trapianto d'organo. Nel 1963 SKF entra nel settore vaccinale con l'acquisizione di Recherche et Industrie Therapeutiques. Glaxo Laboratories lancia una linea di corticosteroidi per patologie cutanne il cui capostipite è il betametasone. Nel 1964 Glaxo Laboratories lancia la cefaloridina. Nel 1966 Glaxo Laboratories lancia il trattamento per l'asma bronchiale a base di salbutamolo, una molecola scoperta nel centro ricerche di Ware. BW Laboratories lancia l'allopurinolo un prodotto antiurecimico contro la gotta. Nel 1968 BW Laboratories lanciano il cotrimossazolo. Nel 1969 Glaxo Laboratories lancia la cefalexina. SKF acquisisce in un sol colpo sette laboratori clinici negli U.S.A. ed uno in Canada e lancia - per prima al mondo - un vaccino con virus vivo contro la rosolia. Nel 1970 BW Laboratories lasciano la sede newyorchese e spostano in Nord Carolina sia la produzione (a Greenville), che la ricerca (a Triangle Park). Nel 1971 BW Laboratories lanciano un vaccino attenuato con virus vivo della rosolia. Nel 1972 Glaxo Laboratories lancia il beclometasone, un corticosteroide orale. Nel 1975 Glaxo Laboratories lancia il beclometasone per la rinite allergica. SKF, prima al mondo, lancia un vaccino termoresistente contro il morbillo. Nel 1976 fallisce il tentativo di Beecham Research Laboratories di acquisire Glaxo Laboratories e fallisce anche il tentativo di fusione di Glaxo Laboratories con Boots. SKF lancia la cimetidina che rivoluziona il trattamento dell'ulcera peptica. Nel 1978 Glaxo Laboratories acquisisce Meyer Laboratories Inc. ed apre la sua consociata statunitense, lanciando la cefuroxima. Nel 1979 viene prodotta la ranitidina da parte di Glaxo. Nel 1981 la Beecham lancia amoxicillina - acido clavulanico. BW lancia l'aciclovir per il trattamento delle infezioni da Herpes simplex. Nel 1982 Beecham lancia il miorilassante atracurium. SKF acquisisce Allergan e successivamente si fonde con Beckman Instruments Inc. divenendo SmithKline Beckman. Nel 1983 viene avviata la produzione della ceftazidima a cura della Glaxo. Sir John Vane di Beecham riceve il Premio Nobel per la medicina grazie alle sue ricerche sulle prostaglandine. Beecham produce la molecola epoprostendo per i pazienti in dialisi renale. Nel 1984 viene scoperata a Verona la lacidipina. SKF - prima al mondo - lancia il vaccino contro la varicella. Nel 1985 BW assume il nome di Wellcome Plc. Nel 1986 Wellcome inizia la produzione dell'interferone alfa. Beecham acquisisce la statunitense Norcliff Thayer e SKF - prima al mondo - inizia a produrre il vaccino a DNA ricombinante contro le infezioni da Hepatovirus (Epatite B). Nel 1987 Wellcome lancia il primo farmaco antiretrovirale per la terapia delle infezioni da virus HIV, la zidovudina. Glaxo lancia la cefuroxima axetil. Nel 1988 anche Glaxo apre due centri in nord Carolina, a Zebulon ed a Triangle Park. Smithkline BioScience acquisisce International Clinical Laboratories. Vengono assegnati i Premi Nobel ai ricercatori George Hitching e Gertrude Elian di BW ed a Sir James Black di SKF. Nel 1989 avviene la fusione tra Beecham e SmithKline Beckman con la nascita di SmithKline Beecham (SB). SB lancia il primo vaccino nato dall'ingegneria genetica, l'Engerix - B. Wellcome lancia l'antidepressivo bupropione. Nel 1990 viene inaugurato - alla presenza dell'onorevole Giulio Andreotti il Centro Ricerche di Verona. Glaxo lancia gli antiasmatici salmeterolo e fluticasone propionato, ondansetron contro il vomito da chemioterapia antineoplastica e l'antiemicranico sumatriptan. Wellcome lancia colfosceril palmitato, un tensioattivo polmonmare sintetico. Nel 1991 inizia la produzione della Lacidipina, una molecola contro l'ipertensione arteriosa scoperto nei laboratori Glaxo a Verona. SB sposta il suo quartier generale a New Horizons Court presso Brentford in Gran Bretagna e lancia l'antidepressivo paroxetina. Nel 1992 Wellcoma lancia atovaquone per il trattamento della polmonite atipica conseguente ad AIDS. SB - prima al mondo - lancia un vaccino (Havrix) contro l'Epatite A. Nel 1993 si stipula l'accordo di collaborazione tra SB e Human Genoma Science per ricerche sul genoma umano ed acquisisce l'italiana Zambeletti. Nel 1994 SB diviene il leader mondiale nel settore OTC acquisendo Diversified Pharmaceutical Service e Sterling Health e - prima al mondo - lancia un vaccino trivalente pediatrico contro tetano, pertosse, difterite (DTP acellulare). Nel 1995, dalla fusione tra i colossi Glaxo S.p.A. e Wellcome S.p.A. (quest'ultima con la sede della consociata italiana a Pomezia), nasce il gruppo Glaxo Wellcome S.p.A. che lancia il nuovo antierpetico valaciclovir ed acquiisce la californiana Affimax leader nel settore della chimica combinatoriale. GW apre il Medicines Research Centre di Stevenage alla presenza della regina Elisabetta II. SB apre un centro nell'area di Sterling Winthrop ad Upper Providence in Pennsylvania. Nel 1997 vengono stipulati accordi di co - marketing tra GW ed Hoechst Marion Roussel (confluita successivamente nella Aventis) per la levofloxacina, rilevata dalla Daichi. GW apre un nuovo centro ricerche ad Harlow (Gran Bretagna), il New Frontiers Science Park e stringe accordi con Incyte Pharmaceuticals (appartenente a DiaDeux) nel campo dei test diagnostici molecolari basati sull'utilizzo della genomica (Gene Chip). Nel 1998 GW acquisisce la polacca Polfa Poznan. Nel 1999 viene ritirata dal mercato la grepafloxacina a pochi mesi dal lancio ufficiale per insorta tossicità cardiaca. Glaxo non ha molecole nel campo dei fluorochioloni per attutire il colpo, a parte il caso della consociata italiana che aveva precedentemente e spontaneamente acquistato i diritti sulla levofloxacina. Nel 2000 l'ente sanitario statunitense FDA rifiuta l'omologazione del fluorochinolone gemifloxacina alla SmithKline Beecham. A fine dicembre del medesimo anno viene annunciata la fusione con Glaxo - Wellcome. Nel giugno 2001 entra in vigore la fusione con la statunitense SmithKline Beecham. La sede della SB a Baranzate di Bollate viene ceduta alla ditta farmaceutica generica greca Famar e parte del personale viene acquisita dall'israeliana Teva. Nel 2004 viene definitivamente abbandonata la gemifloxacina. Nel 2009 GSK e Pfizer scorporano le proprie divisioni antiretrovirali che vengono accorpate, dando origine a Viiv. Nel 2010 viene ritirata dal mercato a livello mondiale la molecola antidiabetica rosiglitazone (cardiotossicità) con grave danno d'immagine per GSK. GSK chiude 13 centri di ricerca a livello mondiale, Italia inclusa: il centro italiano viene ceduto ad Aptuit s.r.l. Nel 2012 la GSK viene condannata al pagamento di una multa di 3 miliardi di dollari per "utilizzo non corretto dei farmaci" e per non aver riportato le giuste avvertenze sulla sicurezza di un farmaco. Critiche alla politica commerciale di GlaxoSmithKline Condanna per frode nel 2012 Nel Luglio del 2012 La GlaxoSmithKline è stata condannata per il più grande caso di frode sanitaria negli Stati Uniti. In seguito a questo ha accettato di pagare un risarcimento di 3 miliardi di dollari, il quale costituisce il più grande risarcimento pagato da una casa farmaceutica. L'accordo è correlato alla promozione illegale di prescrizioni di farmaci da parte dell'azienda, al fatto di non aver riportato correttamente i dati di sicurezza di utilizzo, alla corruzione di medici e alla promozione di medicine per usi non autorizzati. I farmaci in questione sono Paxil (che ha raggiunto vendite pari a $11.6 miliardi al periodo dell'accordo), Wellbutrin ($ 5.9 miliardi), Avandia ($ 10.4 miliardi), Advair Lamictal e Zofran per usi non autorizzati. Questi farmaci, assieme a Imitrex, Lotronex, Flovent e Valtrex sono stati oggetto anche di schemi corruttivi. L'indagine governativa si è basata grandamente sulle informazioni provviste da un informatore che ha agito secondo la legge statunitense "False Claims Act""P&C's Glaxo whistleblower case accounts for $1.5 billion out of Glaxo's record $3 billion settlement", Phillips & Cohen LLP Press Release, 2 July 2012.. Rosiglitazone (Avandia) ]] Nel Giugno 2007 una meta-analisi scritta da Steve Nissen, a capo della divisione di medicina cardiovascolare all'ospedale di Cleveland, pubblicata nel "New England Journal of Medicine", ha mostrato un aumento dell'odds ratio di infarto miocardico in pazienti sotto trattamento con rosiglitazone (Avandia). Il New York Times ha pubblicato un articolo con la trascrizione della conversazione di Nissen con i dirigenti della casa farmaceutica: la conversazione era stata registrata senza che i dirigenti ne fossero a conoscenza. Susseguentemente è stata imbastita un'indagine del congresso per determinare quali informazioni era conosciute al momento dell'approvazione del farmaco e nei momenti successivi e se la GlaxoSmithKline abbia tentato di nascondere tali informazioni. Nel Febbraio del 2010 la GlaxoSmithKline provò a bloccare la pubblicazione di un articolo critico sul rosiglitazone . Nel Luglio una lettera del comitato finanziario statunitense dichiarò che la GlaxoSmithKline deve pubblicare studi che indicano problemi concernenti il farmaco Avandia. Nel Novembre 2007 un comitato del congresso statunitense ha rilasciato una relazione che descrive come la GlaxoSmithKline abbia fatto delle intimidazioni al Dr. John Buse (dell'Università della Carolina del Nord) in seguito alle sue preoccupazioni sui rischi cardiovascolari associati al rosaglitazone * * Paroxetina ]] La Paroxetina è un anti-depressivo inibitore selettivo della ricaptazione della serotonia (SSRI) rilasciato dalla GlaxoSmithKline nel 1992. La campagna di promozione del farmaco diretta ai bambini è alla base per la successiva condanna per frode nel 2012 negli USA . Per dieci anni il farmaco è stato venduto come "non inducente dipendenza", dichiarazioni che numerosi esperti ed almeno una corte giudiziaria hanno poi smentito come incorretta *Representatives of a Nationwide Class Action Lawsuit Ask Federal Judge to Pull Television Ads from Nation’s Airwaves that Contain Claims that Paxil is Non Habit-Forming *"Paxil is Forever", City Pages, 16 October 2002.. Circa 5000 cittadini statunitensi hanno fatto causa alla GlaxoSmithKline per l'uso della paroxetina, altre cause sono state intentante anche nel Regno Unito. Il motivo delle cause è che la GlaxoSmithKline abbia mancato di informare i pazienti di possibili diversi gravi effetti collaterali . Nel 2001 l'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità ha dichiarato la Paroxetina come l'antidepressivo del quale è più difficile poter sospendere l'uso. Nel 2002 la Food and Drug Administration ha pubblicato un nuovo avvertimento riguardo al farmaco e alla Federazione Internazionale delle Associazioni di Produttori di Farmaci ha dichiarato che la GlaxoSmithKline ha indotto il pubblico in inganno riguardo alla Paroxetina ed ha violato due codici di condotta dell'associazione. Nel 2004 La GlaxoSmithKline ha accettato di patteggiare la condanna per frode ai consumatori pagando 2.5 miliardi di dollari; il farmaco a quel tempo aveva un ricavato di vendita annuale di 2.7 miliardi di dollari . Nel processo sono state inoltre mostrate prove di una deliberata e sistematica azione di soppressione dei risutlati delle ricerche non favorevoli alla Paroxetina. Uno dei documenti interni della GlaxoSmithKline riportava: "sarebbe commercialmente inaccettabile includere una dichiarazione che l'efficacia bambini non è stata mai dimostrata, poiché ciò inficerebbe il profilo commerciale della Paroxetina" . Nel Giugno 2004 la FDA ha pubblicato una lettera di violazione indirizzata alla GlaxoSmithKline in risposta agli spot televisivi "falsi o fuorvianti" per la Paroxetina, scrivendo: "questi spot sono preoccupanti dal punti di vista della salute pubblica perché inducono un allargamento dell'uso della Paroxetina alle condizioni per le quali è stata approvata, allo stesso tempo minimizzando i seri rischi associati al farmaco"FDA Warning Letter. La GlaxoSmithKline ha risposto che gli spot erano stati inizialmente approvati dalla FDA e che, comunque, non sarebbero più stati trasmessi . Nel Marzo 2008 l'Agenzia di Regolazione per i Medicinali e i Prodotti per la Salute statunitense ha concluso che la GlaxoSmithKline avrebbe dovuto avvertire i consumatori dei possibili effetti collaterali della Paroxetina molto prima di quanto abbia effettivamente fatto. . La GlaxoSmithKline non poteva essere perseguita secondo la legislazione vigente in quel tempo. Nel 2008 le informazioni di prescrizione della Paroxetina rilasciate dalla GlaxoSmithKline indicano per la prima volta che possono verificarsi "seri sintomi di dipendenza" . I documenti giudiziari rilasciati nell'Ottobre 2008 indicano che la GlaxoSmithKline "e/o i ricercatori coinvolti potrebbero aver nascosto o soppresso dati riguardanti il rischio di suicidio durante le sperimentazioni cliniche" della Paroxetina . La soppressione dei risultati sfavorevoli delle ricerche e il processo della loro scoperta giudiziaria sono il soggetto del libro "Effetti Collaterali" (2008) di Alison BassAlison Bass (2008), Side Effects: A Prosecutor, a Whistleblower, and a Bestselling Antidepressant on Trial, Algonquin Books of Chapel Hill.. Ribena La GlaxoSmithKline è stata dichiarata colpevole nel Marzo 2007 da parte della corte distrettuale di Auckland di 15 reati collegati alla condotta fuorviante nei confronti del "patto di libero scambio" della Commissione del Commercio Neozelandese. I reati riguardano Ribena: un succo di frutti "neri" misti, il quale è stato commercializzato al pubblico dall'azienda come contenente alte dosi di vitamina C. come parte di un progetto scientifico scolastico, Anna Devathasan e Jenny Suo, studenti quattordicenni del College Pakuranga di Auckland, hanno scoperto che Ribena contiene in realtà basse dosi di vitamina C. La comunicazione dei risultati all'azienda non ha avuto seguito, pertanto, dopo che la scoperta venne comunicata ad uno show, essa venne portata all'attenzione della Commissione del Commercio. I test commissionati da quest'ultima scoprirono che Ribena non conteneva nessuna traccia rilevabile di vitamina C e la compagnia ricevette una multa di 217000 dollari. La GlaxoSmithKline dichiarò che non intendeva ingannare i consumatori e che le frasi promozionali erano basate su procedure di test che sono state susseguentemente cambiate . SB Pharmco Puerto Rico Nell'Ottobre 2010 Il dipartimento di Giustizia statunitense ha annunciato che la GlaxoSmithKline pagherà 150 milioni di dollari di multa (più 600 milioni di risarcimenti civili). Al quel tempo esso corrispondeva alla più grande cifra mai pagata come multa da parte di un produttore di farmaci adulterati. La GlaxoSmithKline ha accettato l'accordo di pagamento in risposta alle accuse penali e civili derivanti dall'aver prodotto farmaci adulterati da parte della sua sussidiaria: SB Pharmco Puerto Rico Inc. a Puerto Rico, la quale, a quel tempo, produceva farmaci per 5.5 miliardi di dollari all'anno. Il processo è iniziato 2002 quando la GlaxoSmithKline mandò un gruppo di esperti di qualità per risolvere i problemi citati da una lettera di ammonimento della FDA del precedente mese. Il controllo di qualità dello stabilimento si rivelò essere "un disastro: il sistema idrico era contaminato, il sistema di aerazione rendeva possibili le contaminazioni incrociate tra i prodotti, il magazzino era così affollato che i furgoni noleggiati venivano usati per lo stoccaggio. Lo stabilimento non poteva garantire la sterilità soluzioni iniettabili dei farmaci anti-cancro e pillole diverse erano talvolta mischiate nello stesso contenitore". L'ispettore-capo si lamentò con i dirigenti e raccomandò di ritirare dal mercato dei prodotti difettosi ma non avevano l'autorizzazione per farlo. Dopo la notifica alla FDA, nel 2005 le autorità confiscarono prodotti per 2 miliardi di dollari: la più grande confisca della storia. Incapace di risolvere i problemi dello stabilimento, la GlaxoSmithKline lo chiuse nel 2009"Glaxo to Pay $750 Million for Sale of Bad Products", The New York Times, 27 October 2010. * . Altre *Nel 2003 la GlaxoSmithKline ha firmato un accordo di integrità aziendale e ha pagato 88 milioni di dollari in una causa civile per aver sovraprezzato l'antidepressivo Paxil e lo spray nasale Flonase. Inoltre nel 2003 fu riportato che la GlaxoSmithKline doveva al fisco statunitense 7,8 milioni di dollari di tasse arretrate e interessi: la cifra più alta nella storia statunitense di tasse arretrate . *Nel 2004 la Guardia di Finanza italiana accusò circa 5000 persone per corruzione, tra le quali 273 impiegati della GlaxoSmithKline. Secondo l'accusa, la GlaxoSmithKline e le aziende a lei precedenti hanno speso 152 milioni di lire in "regali" come fotocamere, computer, vacanze e contanti per medici, farmacisti e altre figure. Prescrivere farmaci in cambi di regali o denaro costituisce in Italia il reato di comparaggioJohn Hooper and Heather Stewart, "Over 4,000 doctors face charges in Italian drugs scandal", The Guardian, 27 May 2004.. Nel 2002 un'identica controversia si è manifestata in Germania"Glaxo probed over doctor freebies", BBC News, 12 March 2002.. *Nel Marzo 2006 il procuratore generale della California, ha annunciato che la GlaxoSmithKline pagherà 14 milioni di dollari "per risolvere le accuse di aver gonfiato i prezzi dell'antidepressivo Paxil, in quanto la GlaxoSmithKline ha perpetuato frode di brevetto, violazioni del regolamento anti-trust ed abbia illecitamente tentato di mantenere il monopolio bloccando l'ingresso sul mercato delle versioni generiche del farmaco . *Nel Luglio 2013 le autorità Cinesi hanno annunciato che sin dal 2007 la GlaxoSmithKline ha usato più di 700 agenzie di viaggio e società di consulenza per recapitare tangenti per quasi 3 milioni di yuan a dirigenti, medici, ospedali ed altri che prescrivevano i suoi farmaci * . La GlaxoSmithKline si è detta dispiaciuta e preoccupata di quanto è successo ed ha detto che coopererà con le autorità per le investigazioni . Nel Luglio ha ammesso che alcuni dei suoi dirigenti cinesi hanno infranto la legge e le autorità cinesi hanno arrestato quattro alti dirigenti con le accuse di corrompere medici per far loro prescrivere i farmaci GlaxoSmithKline in cambio di contanti e favori sessualiRupert Neate and Angela Monaghan, GlaxoSmithKline admits some staff in China involved in bribery , The Guardian, 22 July 2013. * . *Nel 2012 un tribunale argentino ha condannato la Glaxo per aver sperimentato vaccini (vaccino contro la malaria) direttamente su bambini di famiglie indigenti, il che ha provocato ben 14 decessi. I paesi in cui è avvenuta questa specie di "sperimentazione umana diretta" sono, oltre ad Argentina anche Colombia, Panamá, Bolivia in Sud America. In Africa,invece, s'è provveduto a fare altrettanto in Gabon, Mozambico, Tanzania, Ghana, Benin, Costa d'Avorio, Kenya, Uganda, Repubblica Centrafricana, Malawi, Namibia e Burkina Faso. GlaxoSmithKline ricorrerà in appello perché "le famiglie erano state messe al corrente del fenomeno dell'evento avverso al vaccinoSi sperimenta il vaccino della malaria. Le cavie sono i bimbi africani. *A fine 2012, in una ventina di paesi (non in Italia), GlaxoSmithKline ha provveduto a ritirare il proprio Vaccino esavalente "Infanrix Hexa" per via di una contaminazione di un lotto del medesimo con il batterio "Bacillus cereus", noto agente patogeno causante una forma di intossicazione alimentare, causata da mancata sterilità durante il processo produttivoGlaxo ritira lotti di esavalente in 20 paesi - - ANSA.it. Note Voci correlate * Aquafresh * Relenza Categoria:Industria farmaceutica